


【龙卡】针锋相对（三）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [3]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: · 本章含微量脏辫×平菇、不适请注意避雷
Relationships: 脏菇, 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【龙卡】针锋相对（三）

**Author's Note:**

> · 本章含微量脏辫×平菇、不适请注意避雷

三．

正如白鸟所说，卡卡西和龙骨分别都是向导和哨兵中非常罕见的特例。

他们都是所在院系最早觉醒精神体的天才、也是第一年结业考核并列第一的两组。龙骨当时的向导搭档是同期一个圆脸的小姑娘、一跟人对视就脸红，在考核期间除了跟在他身后嘤嘤啥也不会。考核结束后有现役的向导检查学生们的精神状态，他是唯一一个毫无起伏的奇人，平静的好似方才经历的并非险象环生的战斗、而是在一个夏日暖融融的午后出门买了杯水一样寻常。

第二年还是一样的情况，主塔派了人前来检查，诊断他患有罕见的情绪感知障碍—―——这对哨兵来说不是坏事，这能让他在无需向导辅助的情况下也时刻保持在绝对的冷静状态，甚至也有人议论，说他是可遇不可求的黑暗哨兵，天生就是绝佳的领导者。

而卡卡西的情况还要比他更罕见许多，这位银发少年出生在标准的哨向结合家庭，父亲是少见的男性向导、母亲是少见的女性哨兵，有一个比他早两年入学的向导哥哥。他在进入副塔学习的第二个月就觉醒了精神向导，和寻常向导会拥有的草食性/较温顺动物不同的是、他的精神体，是一只通体金黄、身材矫健的猎豹。

与此同时他的精神共感能力也低的令人发指，据教过他的陈教官所说、甚至还不如一些共情能力强的普通人，以至于第一年就没通过对向导来说至关重要的精神测试。

好在主塔那头也对他的特殊情况表现出了极高的兴趣，在连续三年的观察后对他的实战能力表示了绝对的肯定，予以特别录用，在塔里顶着个向导的名头快十年、干的却实打实都是哨兵的活儿。

这两个不怎么对付的特例明里暗里斗了四年，直到转为现役的第二年、被白塔高层下达了结合的命令。

作为一个不需要向导的哨兵/哨兵对他是累赘的向导，这样的结果似乎也没那么差劲，总好过被要求和某个不熟悉的向导/哨兵强制绑定，无非就是在众人面前维护下相敬如宾的搭档关系，转过头私底下又是各自单干较劲。

甚至到后来干脆连表面功夫都懒得维持，在某次任务期间当着一堆同伴的面大打出手。龙骨面对骤然发难的卡卡西闪避不及、侧脸被后者对准面门毫不手软刺来的一刀划拨了一道血口。卡卡西一刀刺空后迅速撤身拉开距离、也还是没来得及躲过龙骨迅速回手时轰在他肩上的一拳。

起因仅仅只是因为龙骨在任务告一段落后拉住卡卡西的手臂，皱着眉说他不应该脱离队伍冲在那么前面，卡卡西听了只是不置可否地耸耸肩，神情随意而又散漫。

当初尚且还十分年轻的哨兵也曾是对他这位搭档报有过一点期待的，见他好像不怎么排斥这个话题、又接上先前的话音顺嘴叮嘱道“你一个向导往后靠靠，我………”我可以保护你的，他想这样说。

可下一瞬就感知到了对方身上骤然掀起的凌厉杀意，下意识侧过头躲避、侧脸一痛的同时看到了少年捏在修长手指间的短刀。

“我不需要任何人的保护，”卡卡西的脸色冷得好似一月里寒风肆虐的天，唇齿一张一合间吐出的字句冰凉而又不近人情：“别太把自己当回事”少年简短而又平静的轻轻说。

“怎么一个人在这里“

龙骨独自坐在公园湖边冷风阵阵的长凳上闭目养神，听到来人的脚步声睁开眼，有点意外的发现是平菇。

“饭后出来散散心，“青年平静的表示

平菇洗了澡、换了身轻松的暖色便装，很随意地坐到龙骨身边侧着脸朝他笑笑：“有烦心事吧“

“不算，“龙骨轻轻摇摇头，神情些许无奈：”习惯了“

“我很少见你有情绪上的起伏，除了每次和小西接触过之后“平菇拍了拍他的肩膀，”我也无法判断你这种偶尔的轻微波动算是好还是坏“

“没有大碍，“龙骨很平静的表示：”放心“

“你俩离上次见面有多长时间了？三个月？“平菇略显无奈的注视着龙骨平静的眉眼：”小西一直在雨林执行长期外派任务，你也一直留在暮土分部那边没有回来过吧“

“差不多，快三个月“龙骨随意往椅背上一靠，表情还是平淡淡的没什么变化，对于少到可怜的见面频率显然是已经习以为常了。

“高层那边担心你的情况，还特意叮嘱了我注意观察”平菇注视着前方草坡下平静的澄澈湖面：“说句实话，我也很担心你”

“这么多年不都是这么过的，怎么突然这么紧张”龙骨抛给他个疑惑的眼神

“你是哨兵首席，塔里还从未有过你们这样的特殊情况，自然也就多注意点，“平菇支着下巴皱眉、斜睨向龙骨一眼：”上面要是知道你们至今都还只是完成了精神结合，只会更加的紧张“

龙骨拍拍平菇的肩：“这事还要谢谢你帮忙瞒着“

平菇忧心忡忡盯着他的脸：“不用谢我，小西是我弟弟，我自然会向着你们”

他想了想又补上一句：“其实他也没有那么讨厌你”

二人说话间有脚步声靠近，转头一看是同样一身居家服、发尾还跟个拖把似的、湿淋淋淌着水的脏辫。

“你怎么来了，“平菇冲他笑眯眯的招招手，脏辫很自然的上前捏住了他的指尖：”洗完澡看你出门了就过来找你“

“没事，我是来找龙骨的“平菇又拍了拍龙骨的肩：”我也不多说，你心里有数就好“

“嗯“龙骨点头表示感谢，同脏辫打过招呼后就起身往宿舍的先行走了

“又是你弟弟的事？“脏辫敲敲平菇的脑袋问道

“嗯，“平菇很不放心的凝视着龙骨的背影消失在公园小路的转角：”左右还是那点麻烦“

“两个死傲娇撞一起了，“脏辫摊手表示无奈

“哪有，这事发展成这样全都是小西的错，“平菇用指尖接住脏辫辫子尾部低下的一颗水珠：”自尊心太强不是什么好事…何必把关系搞僵成这样呢“

“我以为龙骨是喜欢他的，怎么不多哄着点“脏辫抱着平菇的肩颈黏糊糊的粘在他身上嘟囔

“跟他们同期的哨兵哪个不喜欢他，“平菇斜眼看看脏辫的侧脸：”强大的同龄人总是更能吸引到哨兵的目光、不巧他还长得好看，还在上学那会没几个年轻哨兵会考虑到精神相配性之类的东西，一个次次实战考核轻松碾压绝大多数同龄哨兵的向导，无疑是非常吸引崇尚强大的小年轻们的“

“你也好看“脏辫从后搂着平菇的腰蹭蹭他的脸，小小声撒娇一般的嘀咕

“你又在撒娇“平菇敲敲脏辫环在他腰间的手背小无奈道

“怎么不能了嘛，“脏辫抱着他哼哼不肯撒手：”你最近忙的都不管我了“

“你最近没出任务，精神图景一直都很稳定，用不着我寸步不离的跟着”平菇无奈的轻笑着戳戳脏辫的腰。

二人的精神体不知道什么时候也显现出了实体，平菇的梅花鹿动作优雅的昂着一头漂亮的鹿角转悠、脏辫的灰狼殷勤的摇晃着尾巴围在它身旁打转。

平菇只来得及看了它俩一眼、随即就被身后虎视眈眈的恶狼“嗷呜”一口咬住了耳朵。


End file.
